Sweet Temptation
by Delena is real
Summary: Elena es la fotógrafa de unas de las más famosas revistas de Nueva York. Cuando surge una oportunidad única en que tendrá que viajar con su jefe Damon Salvatore, en una de la isla más exótica Tahití. ¿Controlará Elena los sentimientos tortuosos? ¿O es que Damon no la pondrá tan fácil? AU.
1. El viaje

**Título:** Sweet Temptation.

**Rating:** M.

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Resumen:** Elena es la fotógrafa de unas de las más famosas revistas de Nueva York. Cuando surge una oportunidad única en que tendrá que viajar con su jefe Damon Salvatore, en una de la isla más exótica Tahití. ¿Controlará Elena los sentimientos tortuosos? ¿O es que Damon no la pondrá tan fácil? **AU**.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de L.J Smith y el canal CW. _Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". **''1000 palabras exactas''**.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elena suspiro sentándose en la cabina de primera categoría en el avión privado de su jefe. Giuseppe Salvatore la había mandado especialmente para hacer este trabajo de la revista, que uno de sus amigos lo había pedido para mostrar el paisaje y atraer más turistas en una de las islas más exóticas del mundo.<p>

_Esa fue una buena noticia y la chica no oculto su emoción, pasaría cuatro días en una hermosa isla haciendo lo que más le gusta, tomar fotos. Tan pronto como dejo de hablar el señor Salvatore, la oficina fue interrumpida por nada más y nada menos que el hijo mayor, y dueño de la empresa Damon Salvatore, engreído y coqueto. Elena lo odiaba tanto, no tenía derecho de entrar así he irrumpir aunque claro se sentía el rey del mundo._

_- Has llegado por fin - Giuseppe junto las manos en la mesa - Le estaba explicando todo a la señorita Gilbert, sobre el viaje._

_Esa sonrisa de Damon no encajaba para nada en lo que el señor Salvatore explicaba._

_- Muy bien, ¿Ya le has dicho? - dijo con sorna el chico._

_¿Qué es lo que tenía que saber? Mire con recelo a los dos hombres. Giuseppe suspiro._

_- No._

_La sonrisa de Damon creció más, mirándome intensamente, me removí inquieta esperando una explicación._

_- Nos vamos juntos… - tiro la primera señal ¿Qué? No. Esto debe ser una broma, Damon bajo el rostro a su altura para susurrar - Solo los dos, nadie mas - el corazón le latió un poco más rápido con su cercanía y con esas palabras, los ojos azules divertidos ardiendo con el marrón de ira._

_- De ninguna manera - salto de su asiento Elena encarando a un Damon bien pícaro - Por favor señor Salvatore, sabes que no sobreviviremos ni un día junto._

_- Lo siento Elena, pero es una orden._

_Trago duro con esas palabras, intento una vez más, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón._

_- ¿Y Caroline, Bonnie no van? - suplico mirando al hombre mayor._

_- No Elena, Caroline es de la sección de moda, tendrá una pasarela mañana. Y la señorita Bennett tiene asuntos familiares - miro a la chica que suspiro derrotada - Tendrás la accesoria de mi hijo en sus manos, necesitas a alguien que la guie - le dijo con dulzura - Damon te ayudara en eso y en todo lo que necesites._

_Lo dudo mucho, pensó Elena. Miro a Damon para verle con una sonrisa radiante, ella quería patearle, gritarle lo que sea y no ver esa sonrisa socarrona nunca más. Pero Elena tenía paciencia suficiente, y este viaje aunque sea con la persona menos indicada era una oportunidad única. Su sonrisa creció más pensando en todos los lugares hermosos que visitaría. Iría a Francia y en una de las más bellas islas._

_- Y tómenlo como unas vacaciones de aprender a convivir uno con el otro, y poder dejar esa guerra entre los dos. Pueden irse ahora._

_Con eso los dos salieron pensativos de la oficina mirándose con recelos._

- Me alegra que te guste viajar conmigo - le pico Damon sacándolo de su ensoñación, la chica puso los ojos negando. ¿Desde cuándo estaba aquí? ¿Y en qué momento llego?

- Sueñas mucho Damon - intento agarrar una revista para ignorarlo, el chico fue más rápido y agarro la revista mirando la portada por mucho tiempo sin hojear. Elena creció más furiosa con él, se levanto de golpe, tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, tenerlo tan cerca la estaba volviendo loca.

Y antes que diera un paso, su mano voló hacia su brazo deteniéndola, con el abrupto impulso Elena salto por el repentino sensación de su piel y ella casi pierde el equilibrio. Miro los ojos brillosos del chico, y zumbo un poco más la electricidad por todo el cuerpo en donde él la está tocando. Por un momento un pequeño temor fue leído en sus ojos, antes que fue reemplazado por un brillo peligroso y travieso.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas? - su sonrisa de lado casi la convence.

- Lejos de ti y tu culo arrogante - le dijo la verdad.

- Ya va a empezar el vuelo, mejor quédate aquí - le abrocho el cinto impidiendo sus quejas.

En ese momento en los altavoces anunciaron el vuelo, Elena creció más nerviosa y emocionada con cada minuto, saldría del país y a un nuevo lugar al que explorar. Damon se volvió taciturno. Callo en todo el vuelo, no más bromas y ojos coquetos, no hacía más que estar escuchando músicas en su iphone tamborileando los dedos para la alegría de Elena que aprovecho ese tiempo a terminar de leer ''Tengo ganas de ti'' cuando mas estaba concentrada en el libro, mas Damon se fue cayendo a su lado dormido, con un suspiro cerro el libro y dio la vuelta hacia Damon para quitarle los audífonos. Era tan hermoso dormido, el cabellos le caía en los ojos, los labios abiertos y la pequeña arruguita en las cejas. Me mordí el labios mirándolo intensamente por un momento curiosa le quite los audífonos y los escuche, ''When i was your man'' de Bruno Mars. Miro incrédula a un Damon profundamente dormido, jamás pensó que el escucharía ese tipos de músicas, el era tan serio en todo lo que hace, que la idea parecía gracioso. Por el momento lo deje estar, cayendo poco a poco en el sueño también.

Llegaron a eso de las 11: 25 de la media mañana, los dos estaban tan cansados que no puso una queja. Tan pronto como salieron del aeropuerto y hacia la ciudad, los ojos cansados de la chica se iluminaron como dos faroles, mirando la vegetación de la isla, la gente bailando en las calles, los ruidos de los tambores y el inmenso mar, de agua más cristalina que jamás haya visto.

Lo único que quería Elena era parar ese taxi y saltar con su cámara sacando fotos sin parar. Damon dejo de hablar cuando vio que la chica ni le hacía caso, estaba más pendiente mirando desde la ventana maravillada por el lugar. Pararon enfrente del hotel y vio como rebuscaba alegre en su bolso por una cámara para sacar la primera foto.

El la paro por un momento.

- Calma - le susurro - Tendrás todo el día para sacar fotos, y mucho más - sonrió malicioso.

Ella trago nerviosa, por las insinuaciones del chico. Les esperaba un largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Y la diversión comienza desde el próximo capítulo.<strong>


	2. Las tentaciones

** D·E**

* * *

><p>Tanto Elena y Damon habían aprovechado dormir un poco y al día siguiente comenzar a trabajar en las fotos, con unos pucheritos y ojos de cachorro, Damon convenció a la chica que esperara un día mas.<br>Pero hoy Elena estaba al cien por ciento despierta y madrugadora, desde que el sol hizo acto de presencia la chica ya comenzaba a preparar sus mejores cámaras. Con un rollo de ojos fue golpeando la puerta de su jefe socarrón por más de quince minutos y nadie contestaba.

Disgustada, intento una vez más.

- ¡Damon, despierta ya es tarde! - nada ni un ruido - ¡Si no despiertas ahora, me voy sin ti! - anuncio por última vez.

Escucho ruido de cosas cayendo, algunas maldiciones antes que el diablo se presentara.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo con un bostezo y rascándose los ojos soñolientos.

Elena se quedo sin voz al ver a un Damon semidesnudo con nada más que unos boxer, el cabello azabache alborotado por el sueño, los músculos del brazo y el pecho bien esculpidos que daban ganas de saltar por sus huesos y esos ojos perezosos con tanta malicia y la pequeña sonrisa en esos labios irresistible. Todo Damon gritaba perfección y sexo en las piernas. _Contrólate Elena, maldita sea._

Damon se percato de que la chica estaba con la boca abierta mirándolo sin pudor, su sonrisa creció más.

- Oye Elena - con eso la chica se sobresalto al oírlo, se acerco a su oído y le susurro - Se te está cayendo la baba.

Elena le empujo pasando de él, mientras que el se reía de su conducta.

- Elena espera, fue solo una broma - la atajo.

Ella resistió un vistazo mas antes de enfrentarse a él muy seria. Tenía esa mirada que te hacia las piernas temblar. _No te dejes engañar por esos ojos_. Damon se relajo, soltándola mientras suspiraba, una mucama se quedo a medio andar boquiabierta viendo el desnudes de Damon, se le cayó las toallas limpias al piso, tartamudeo una disculpa al ver a Elena atrapada en la pared y se fue corriendo. Elena se sonrojo furiosamente empujando a Damon que ni se inmuto en la reacción de la chica de la limpieza.

- ¿Nos vemos en el desayuno? - pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien. Ahora ve a vestirte - dijo torpe mirando sus manos.

- ¿Qué, te molesta? - Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa picara, alterando todos sus nervios.

Uh, mala idea.

- No, claro que no - Con eso se alejo lo más rápido posible.

El día no fue tan horrible como Elena se imaginaba, Damon fue atento y respondió todo lo que sabía de la isla, mientras que Elena anotaba en su cuaderno, apuro al chico que desayunara más rápido recibiendo quejas de él. Elena saco su primera foto del hotel, las múltiples comidas tradicionales y a los empleados que posaban felices con sus uniformes coloridos. Damon la llevo en todos los sitios inimaginables. Su primera parada era un pequeño zoológico en medio del bosque con animales de lo más raros, Elena sonreía como tonta haciendo caretas a los bichitos sacándoles más fotos.

Damon disfrutaba ver a la chica tan feliz, le encantaba su sonrisa y su compañía. Agradecía que su padre les haya dejado hacer este viaje, nada más verla lo feliz que esta le hacía sonreír como bobo, quizás este viaje pueda romper el hielo que los dos han construido con tanta pasión. La chica no es fácil de darse por vencida, pero el intentaría a cada minuto ganar su corazón. Su pequeño plan le hizo sonreír mas grande, la chica se dio cuenta y alzo las cejas curiosa.

- ¿De qué sonríes tanto?

- Nada, nada - dijo rápido, no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Ella se encogió de hombros distraída.

Después del zoológico la llevo a las montañas rocosas el trayecto fue caluroso, el sol en lo alto los hacía sudar demás, pararon para sacar más fotos del paisaje, Elena se limpio el sudor de la frente, su camisa blanca se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel marcando su cuerpo curvilínea, la pequeña brisa soplaba relajante en su piel aceitunada, desabrocho un botón mas por el intenso calor. Fue un error que supo tarde al ver a Damon mirándola igual que a un depredador, sus ojos azules casi negros de lujuria sin apartarse de su cuerpo, ella quería ocultarse de esos ojos hambrientos que la hacía sentir cosquillas en el estomago.

Las cosas empeoraron mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la chica maldijo a la camisa blanca en todo el día, eso encendió al Damon juguetón que no perdía oportunidad en provocarla, se cepillaba sus caderas accidental a su cuerpo, le susurraba cualquier cosa si no quería que los escucharan, o debes en cuando colocaba sus manos en las suyas para darle un mejor ángulo en algunas fotos.

Y Elena no podía resistir mirarle algunas veces a escondida mordiéndose los labios cuando hablaba con tanta devoción. Con el uno nunca se cansaba de charlar, siempre tenía algo que decir. Así siguió todo el día con ella intentando en no correr a sus brazos y besarle hasta que pierda la razón.

- ¿Entonces qué dices?

- ¿Eh? - dijo despertando de su sueños sucios. Se ruborizo como loca al ser pillada distraída.

- Dije que si vendrás a cenar conmigo - tenía esos ojos suplicantes.

- Oh, sí claro - respondió rápidamente antes que perdiera la cabeza.

- Te recojo a las 8:00 entonces - la acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación se quedaron torpemente parado sin saber cómo despedirse. El se aproximo lentamente, Elena pensó que la iba a besar viendo como se acercaba mas y mas a ella que con ansia cerró los ojos esperando sus labios. El cepillo los labios en su mejilla tiernamente que el corazón de Elena bombeo rápido. Abrió los ojos y lo vio con una sonrisa - Hasta más tarde, Elena - y se metió en su habitación, dejando a la chica desconcertada.

Elena proceso lo que había pasado hace cinco minutos, Damon invitándole a cenar, Damon besándole la mejilla. Espera. ¿Ella acepto a cenar con él? Se dio una torta mental, ella estaba tan distraída que ni se dio cuenta que la había invitado a cenar.

Se dejo caer en la cama cansada, tapándose los ojos molesta gruñendo internamente, esto no estaba pasando a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo, sabremos más del plan de Damon.<br>**


	3. La cena

**D·E**

* * *

><p>La noche de la cena llego más rápido de lo que pensó Elena, en un minuto estaba distraída tomando una ducha y cuando sale ya había pasado 45 minutos. <em>Mierda<em> grito comenzando a tirar cosas por la habitación. Eligio un elegante vestido negro de seda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pequeñas piedras adornando el escote. Pensó por un momento no ir con un vestido tan fino, pero sabiendo cómo era Damon cuando se trata de citas, no quiso dar más leña a su suerte.

_Cita_ repitió como una mantra, lo descarto tan rápido antes que la idea la abrumo, esto es una cena de jefe a empleado reemplazo, tenía que pensar así o se volvería loca antes de que salga por la puerta.

Justo termino de maquillarse y rizar el pelo en suaves ondas, el timbre sonó, anunciando que Damon ya llego. Por un momento le entro el pánico, se aliso el vestido, calzo sus zapatos de tacón alto y miro por última vez el espejo antes de caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, templándole la mano la abrió y por un momento suspiro al saber que no había fallado con el vestido, Damon estaba esplendido en un traje negro, su suspiro se lo trago tan rápido al alucinar en el hombre frente a ella. Los ojos le brillaban con una emoción que nunca había visto, el traje le marcaba todos los lugares correctos, dándole un aspecto casi peligroso y sexy, su cabello los tenía tan alborotado que deseaba peinarlo o enredarlo más con sus manos. El sonrió tan bello que quiso gemir con solo verlo.

- ¿Pronta? - decir que se trago la lengua seria poco, no tenia palabras que pronunciar y tan solo asintió - Bien, entonces vámonos.

Esa pequeña palabrita _vámonos_ se oía mas en ser una promesa peligrosa, demasiado rápido con tanto sentimiento que dudo si esto era un buen comienzo.

Llegaron conduciendo por un tiempo antes que Damon y ella se presentaron cerca del mar y de un lujoso yate que costaría una fortuna en los ojos incrédulos de Elena que no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero no le paso desapercibido los iniciales D.S del yate.

- ¿Es tuyo? - se volvió incapaz de creerlo.

- Un monstruo enorme, pero si es mío - dijo con orgullo.

Ella rodó los ojos en la modestia.

Subieron al yate y para la sorpresa de Elena había una recepcionista esperándolos. Los saludaron educadamente antes de mostrarles una pequeña e íntima mesa, también había otras parejas charlando y bebiendo algunas copas.

- No te preocupes la cena lo servirán enseguida, primero partiremos y una media hora después nuestros pedidos llegaran.

A la chica le abrumaba todo, ¿salían primero, que se supone eso? Y con eso su curiosidad creció un poco más.

- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Damon se inclina como si fuera a contarle un gran secreto.

- Un lugar especial - y eso es todo lo que consiguió de él.

Llegamos al lugar y después de tomar el pedido llega la cena, todo es tan apetitoso y realmente se divierten mucho con la charla del niño travieso que era Damon y los muchos problemas que se ha metido. De repente suena un soneto de violonchelo uno de sus favoritos y se encuentra cerrando los ojos al ritmo relajante, cuando los abre Damon ya se ha levantado viendo como otras parejas están bailando, tiende la mano en una invitación a Elena. Ella no pierde el tiempo y lo toma mientras enreda sus manos en la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, el hechizo es tan intenso que no dejan de balancearse, ella de apoco le acaricia el cuello al compás, enredando los mechones del pelo con los dedos fríos, haciendo al chico temblar de placer.

- Esto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos.

- Ni que digas Salvatore, me has dejado con la imagen de una chalada - él ríe.

- Ya has estado bien loca antes que eso.

Y con eso ella recuerda ese momento.

_- Señorita… - llama la chica rubia recepcionista, en un intento de no entrar en un problemón._

_- No tengo tiempo - jadea corriendo hacia las puertas del elevador, que iba cerrando - Llegare tarde, te veo luego - dice poniendo un pie para impedir que se cierre, haciendo un saludo militar a la chica rubia que con horror miro a su jefe y a la chica fotógrafa irse juntos. Se dejo caer rezando para que no la despidan._

_Elena suspira mientras cierra las puertas pero con la mala suerte su suéter quedo enganchado a la puerta. Maldiciendo en voz alta tironeo de la cosa maldita que no daba crédito, tiro con toda sus fuerzas que la mando volando y la cabeza se conecto con el rostro de alguien que andaba a su lado._

_- Lo siento mucho - se disculpo, que con dolor acaricio la cabeza, seguía disculpándose, hasta que vio unos ojos azules intenso mirándola con media sonrisa plasmada en el rostro más hermoso que jamás haya visto - L-lo siento de-nue-vo - tartamudeo._

_- No pasa nada - dijo tranquilo y el corazón se acelero al oír su voz sexy y ronca._

_Elena le dijo que era el primer día que la entrevistaban y que llevaba esperando treinta minutos y si tardaba mas perdería la entrevista, le contó por el nerviosismo lo que hacía y siguió charlando hasta llegar al último piso. Solo cuando el chico misterioso sexy se fue sin ninguna palabra a la oficina y a ella le llamaron después de cinco minutos, supo porque su acompañante era tan taciturno, era nada más y nada menos que su futuro jefe, que Damon Salvatore no le gusta subir con nadie en el ascensor, ni compartir nada, claro además de sexo con las chicas que trabajan en la revista. Elena lo odio por ser tan engreído y para molestarle siempre llegaba a la misma hora solo para subir el ascensor con él._

Lo que la chica no sabía es que con ese carácter se fue ganando el corazón del chico con quien bailaba ahora tan acaramelado, Damon acarició tiernamente sus labios con las de ella, y el mundo dejo de existir para los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>No he tenido tiempo de publicar los demás capítulos, esta semana los dos últimos.<strong>


	4. Pequeño paseo

**D·E**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde el beso. Elena no sabía qué hacer además de intentar rehuir de Damon, pero él no daba marcha atrás y cada vez que podía la provocaba más. Es como si la meta más importante del chico fuera ella, y eso la aterraba más que nada. Ya estaba caída por él, he ir más profundo es plantar mas semilla en donde no cabía lugar.<p>

La idea de Damon enamorado de ella era casi de ensueño. Ella no supo en qué momento lo empezó a amar, solo sabía que no podía parar, por un tiempo su odio hacia él no tenia limites que supo traspasar al amor sin un consentimiento de ella. Simplemente supo sentir desde el comienzo de este viaje que la iba a acercar más a él de lo que se podía imaginar, por un lado odiaba el ser engreído y coqueto que no la dejaba en paz y la volvía loca, por el otro es tan atento y cariñoso que el corazón le dolía solo mirarlo. Se toco los labios recordando ese momento que la hacía tener la piel de gallina. Se había comportado como una adolescente púber que después de recibir el beso del hombre que rondaba sus sueños salía corriendo espantada medio tirando a todos en su camino. ¿Sera que Damon se arrepintió después de esa huida? Pero la forma en que la miraba en todo el día la hizo dudar mucho, al contrario ella era un reto más que conquistar.

Suspirando comenzó a prepararse para el día.

Damon llego a las 6:30 desayunaron en silencio. Ella todavía lo evitaba como la gripe, y él la estaba mirando con esos ojos curiosos.

- Vale ya, deja de mirarme así - dijo con enojo.

- ¿Así como? - pidió con una sonrisa.

- Como tú lo haces - se cruzo de brazos aun mas enojada.

El levanto las manos, dejándola estar.

- ¿Ya has terminado con las fotos? - pregunto casual.

- Si, ayer ya hemos elegido todas las fotos, del hotel, del zoológico, las montañas y los peces del mar, están todas.

- La que más me gusto fue del buceo en el mar. Nunca olvidare ese diminuto bikini tuyo se engancho en la raíz de ese árbol - vio sus mejillas sonrojarse – y por lo que creo es que el mar no quería dejarte ir - hizo un pucherito burlón.

- ¡Y yo tonta tenía que pedirte ayuda! - grito levantándose con furia.

El al verla irse echando chispas, corrió a su lado.

- Hey era una broma - la siguió con pasos rápidos - te has levantado con mal humor hoy.

- No es tu problema - camino decidido a perderlo de vista.

Sabia que se comportaba como cría y a él no le importaba, seguía ahí a su lado intentando animarla.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- No Damon.

- Solo quería llevarte a un lugar - el paro de caminar, viéndola tenerse antes sus palabras.

Ella intento ver si era una broma, el trabajo de la revista ya estaba hecho y cada uno podía ir por su lado sin tener que molestarse uno al otro. No tenía ganas de pelearse más así que acepto a acompañarlo.

- Esta bien, y mira Salvatore si esto es una jodida broma, nunca más hablo contigo - apunto su dedo con la advertencia.

- Nada de lo que te gustara mas - asintió.

Pero la idea resulto de lo más terrible para Elena, habían estado en un pequeño paseo en un velero con más de quinces personas que se quejaba del calor y la sed, el guía un señor barrigudo que gritaba más que calmar a las personas le daba dolor de cabeza. Pensó que explotaría si no llegaban a dios sea donde se estaban yendo.

Damon estaba terriblemente preocupado viendo la palidez de Elena, sus ganas de vomitar ya no lo podía ocultar, viéndola taparse la boca a cada poco, justo cuando iba a gritar al guía que se calle, este anuncio que ya llegaron, suspiro mirando el lugar, había imágenes culturales que los tahitianos aseguraban que son de los primeros habitantes. Damon se dio la vuelta para decir algo a Elena, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, preocupado la busca hasta verla correr hacia la pequeña isla para vomitar. Maldiciendo se bajo a seguirla, el guía estaba más distraído contando historias que preocuparse si alguien bajaba del velero.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo bajito acercándose a ella.

- Si…solo necesito respirar un poco - camino, adentrándose más hacia los bosques.

- ¿No te vas demasiado lejos?

- Necesito sombra - respiro mejor llegando debajo de un árbol de coco, vio la cara fruncida de Damon - El sol me hace mal si estoy tanto tiempo sin cubrirme con algo - explico.

- Oh - Damon al instante se sintió mal por no darse cuenta.

- Esta bien, no lo sabías - le tranquilizo con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa murió al instante al no ver el velero por ninguna parte.

Salió corriendo hacia el agua con terror al no ver nada. El estúpido guía no se dio cuenta cuando bajaron y los había dejado tirados en esa isla perdida del mundo.

- ¡Damon, el velero! - grito a sus espalda empezando a entrar en pánico.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Damon pateo el agua del mar, que con enojo se volvió a él, alcanzándolo hasta las rodillas y lo hizo caer.

Elena no pudo con esa escena y se echo a reír de él. Damon disfrutando de su risa, se volvió a ella mirándola con amor.

- Amo tu sonrisa, amo todo de ti. Yo...te amo Elena Gilbert.

Elena dejo de reír al oírlo decir esas cinco palabras. El mareo de hace poco volvía a todo dar, golpeándola con intensidad y sentía que iba a desmayar.

- ¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí está el penúltimo capítulo. Mañana público el final, ¿Sera un final feliz con esta pareja o creen que habrá algo más? <strong>


	5. Gritar al mundo (Fin)

**D·E**

* * *

><p>Lo que Elena oía fue un golpe que no se esperaba topar, escuchar las palabras de Damon la hacia sonreír y querer gritar. Uno nunca tiene la suerte de que el hombre que está enamorada le diga que la ama. Y allí estaba ella parada como una tonta con la boca abierta intentando llevar a su cerebro algo de información para poder hablar.<p>

- Si - Damon se aproximó, con pasos vacilantes intentando calmar sus nervios - He estado enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi, me persigues en todas partes, tu rostro, tu voz, diablos hasta me vuelves loco tus enojos, te ves caliente cuando te enojas y más aun cuando ríes.

Ahora si la chica podría desmayar, lo que salía de esa boca sexy no la hacía bien. Quería que se callara y la besara, pero también quería escuchar las cosas que le estaban diciendo.

- Damon…

Pero Damon no la escucho, se abalanzo como un cazador hambriento de los labios rosas de la chica, dejándola sin aliento. Elena no espero más y le devolvió el beso, pasando las manos por el pelo sedoso negro del chico acercándolo más a su cuerpo con necesidad de nunca dejarlo ir. Damon gimió complacido abriendo la boca y darle la entrada a la lengua talentosa que se unió en un baile sensual y caliente, dando todo de si en ese beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria.

Elena lo empujo un poco recuperando el aliento.

- Espera - dijo calmando su respiración y las mejillas rojas brillantes.

- No, esta vez no te dejare huir - miro sus labios con ganas de atacarla de nuevo.

- No es eso - Elena se dio la vuelta suspirando y lo volvió a mirar - Yo, yo realmente te he amado desde siempre, y la idea que me corresponda es como un sueño - sus ojos azules se calmaron al instante siendo más amable - Salvatore que me tienes desde un año con esta tensión, lujuria, los celos y el amor, destrozando poco a poco mi corazón al verte con otras chicas, esto me asusta más de lo que crees. No puedes jugar conmigo así, son mis sentimientos los que están en juego.

- Elena que yo nunca te haría daño, al contrario quiero hacerte feliz - le acaricio el rostro con ternura.

Elena le cree, solo con mirar a sus ojos azules, sabe que dice la verdad, ella le sonríe correspondiendo a su amor.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo me dan ganas de gritar - dijo riendo como loca.

El levanto las cejas con incredulidad, una sonrisa tonta se le formo cuando dijo.

- Adelante grita todo lo que quieras - dio unos pasos atrás instándola.

- ¿Qué? Estás loco - negó con la cabeza.

- Si no lo haces, lo haré yo - ella lo miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. El junto sus pulmones de aire y grito - ¡Te amo Elena Gilbert!

- Damon baja la voz - le insto ella, roja de vergüenza y el corazón martillando en su pecho.

- Nadie está aquí - abrió los brazos para remarcar lo obvio - puedo gritar que te amo, hasta que pierda la voz - sonriendo endiabladamente - ¡Te amo Elena! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! - siguió repitiendo.

Elena corrió a su lado para detenerlo, el no le hizo casi, dando vueltas como loco y gritando que la amaba. Comenzó a correr y reír continuo gritando. La chica cansada de intentar que se calle comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡Maldita seas, cállate ya Damon!

- ¿Vez? ¡Ya te hice gritar amor mío! - corrió a su lado como niño chiquito.

- ¡Estás loco!

- ¡Pero por ti! - la agarro y la hizo dar vueltas, Elena reía mientras veía a Damon tan feliz, mareándola con su felicidad - grita conmigo amor.

Ella reunió las fuerzas, mirándolo con tanto amor.

- ¡Te amo Damon Salvatore!

- ¡Mas fuerte, que el mundo te escuche!

Se acerco con pasos rápidos a él, abrazándolo y susurrando a su oído "Te amo".

- ¿Qué fue eso? - la miro a los ojos con amor.

- Pues yo te amo a ti, y tú eres mi mundo.

Ellos ríen mirándose a los ojos, el tiempo parece detenerse y los dos vuelven a atacarse con besos y mordisco provocándose mutuamente. Damon no pierde el tiempo comenzando a desnudarla, lentamente con dulzura y tentándola con sus manos y boca, hasta llevarla a la locura. Sus sentidos perdiéndose en la belleza de la chica. Elena con desesperación lo desnuda y cuando se unen el mundo deja de existir, solo son Elena y Damon y ese amor que los consumen, hacen el amor con el sonido suave del mar, el viento acariciando sus cuerpos sudorosos que se mecen con pasión y el sol que brilla en los ojos del uno y el otro haciéndolos estallar en puro éxtasis. No saben cuánto tiempo llevan así, simplemente se aman, vuelven a unirse y tocar el cielo juntos, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido susurrándose palabras de amor.

Horas después ven el velero pasar muy lejos de donde están, se visten y como dos adolescente corren al agua para alcanzar el velero. Y Elena no puede resistirse y comienza a besar los labios de Damon.

- ¡Elena! - dijo Damon riendo de su astucia - el velero se va.

- Que se joda el velero, que se joda todo el resto. Yo solo te quiero a ti - le mordisqueo los labios - Ahora bésame.

- Eres una tentación tan grande de resistir - con eso la besa hasta dejarla sin sentido - Te amo.

- Te amo más.

- ¿Siempre? - preguntó.

- Siempre.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1000 palabras son poquísimas para escribir un final. Y esto es lo que salió, espero que les haya gustado el corto y dulce Delena, me ha encantado escribir esta mini historia. Ahora a seguir con las que tengo pendientes. Besos.<strong>


End file.
